The Glasshouse
by Chameleons
Summary: My ideas of Natalya/Ravens life in the glasshouse. No plot line just yet... Any ideas welcome! Sorry if its not quite as extreme as hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why should I study?" Natalya said indignantly.

"You must! The benefits of study's can often be greater than the statistics of fighting." Her instructor told her.

"I have no need of it!" Natalya said, her expression was slightly angered.

The instructors lips curved downwards and his voice, cold "It is your duty for all we and the Furans have done for you. Is it not?".

"No, I have done enough study for my entire life," Natalya tried to hold strong but her instuctors patience grew ever thiner.

"Yet you fail your test!". Natalya shivered at the word, 'Fail'.

She was a failure... "And now you must be punished!".

The instuctors voice broke through her thoughts. He shoved her out the door and into the holding rooms. He returned with a whip. Natalya stared at the floor, masking her emotions.

"Look up! In my eyes, Now!" The instructor said coldly, "This is for your own good!".

Whip! "No pain! It is only a weakness. A weakness of your mind,".

Whip! No pain...no pain. The whip broke through her raw skin.

Whip! Just a trick of the mind.

Whip! The pain broke throughout her body. 'You weak' she remembered.

Whip! A failure. Even to herself. Her thick red blood dripped onto the cold stone floor and she fell to her knees in desperation.

"Get up!" Her instructor growled at her before slapping her head to the side. She clambered upwards before collapsing once more and her vision became clouded.

"You stay here tonight." Her instructor stormed out slamming the door. Leaving her in the darkness.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she lay alone on the floor, whimpering in pain...

...a failure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nyet, Natalya." Her stealth teacher scolded.

Natalya tried once more to struggle up onto the thin beam above the ceiling. Her shoes squeaked quietly on the slippery metal.

"Nyet! Too loud, you would be noticed!".

Her instructor strolled forward and caught her face with the back of his hand. Her head snapped to the side and her neck strained. Her face stayed emotionless, however.

Emotions only made them worse. She could ignore this small price of pain. She had failed once again. Her mind felt sickened by this fact. She felt useless and yet used.

The beam retracted into the ceiling. A set of beams appeared across the hall. Natalya's teacher motioned for her to cross.

Natalya gulped slightly but bore her face downwards before the instructor could see even the slightest traces of fear, or emotion for that matter.

She stepped forward and fluently slid downwards into a roll under the first, a roll over the second, and a set of complicated twists for the third. She completed a routine of flips and twirls through the maze of lazers. She caught her side on one and it burnt through her skin. She yelped but this only resulted in a shout front the instructor.

She looked down to find a layer of burn bloody flesh at her waist. It was scolded round the edge and overall the length of 30 cm; round her front and side. She touched it gingerly and grimaced in pain.

She looked up and bent to continue her path forward, only to find the pain overwhelming. She clutched her waist and tried once more. Focusing on the distractions, she reminded herself, 'there was no pain'.

After she had finished, her reward was her instructor back handing her round the face.

"You cannot give away your pain to the enemy, they will use it against you!" He told her forcefully, "Again!".

Natalya's body was stored and burnt after her third session through the red lazers.

"You are dismissed!".

Natalya made her way back to the quarters and sunk in to the bed. In to a deep disturbed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rows of children faced each other in the glasshouse. They stood in the ready position for sparing. Furan held his hand before slicing it downwards.

They began, all trying as hard as possible. They knew the result for though who failed. Most were evenly matched and spared in perfect sync.

Natalya pinned a large boy to the floor. As he struggle, she held his head and shoulders down. Furan matched over and Natalya still immediately, waiting for an order.

"Kill him!", Furan said emotionlessly.

Natalya was quite used to this. The often orders for death still reached her mind sometimes though. She squeezed his neck and the boy scrambled for air. He clawed at her hand, his lips began to shade blue and his face followed suit soon after.

He fell limp in her hand. Natalya shoved his heavy body of herself and dusted herself off.

"Good, my little raven." Furan praised without smiling, "But you can do better," his voice went cold.

He shoved her roughly over to the high seniors mat. Three people surrounded her. One was a lanky boy with dark skin and short hair. The other was a large muscular figure with pale skin, a strong jaw and spiky blond hair. The last was an older girl with sharp features and long dirty blond hair tyed in a messy bun.

They circled her and chuckled menacingly to each other. One smirked at her and lunged. Natalya flipped her foot up to meet his face while ducking under the fist of another.

She flipped into a twist above the girl and snap kicked her neck. As she landed she swiped her leg out along he floor and a crouched circle, knocking them over. The smaller boy grappler with her foot and attempted a flip. She simple punched him in the head with brute strength.

There they lay, unconscious except for one, the girl. She bit into Natalya's arm and Natalya cried out in pain. The girl then pushed her over, stamping on her head. Natalya's vision faxed but just as it did she grabbed the girls hair and smashed her head on the floor. Her eyesight failed her and the last thing she saw was the Furan shaking his head in disappointment.

Rows of children faced each other in the glasshouse. They stood in the ready position for sparing. Furan held his hand before slicing it downwards.

They began, all trying as hard as possible. They knew the result for though who failed. Most were evenly matched and spared in perfect sync.

Natalya pinned a large boy to the floor. As he struggle, she held his head and shoulders down. Furan matched over and Natalya still immediately, waiting for an order.

"Kill him!", Furan said emotionlessly.

Natalya was quite used to this. The often orders for death still reached her mind sometimes though. She squeezed his neck and the boy scrambled for air. He clawed at her hand, his lips began to shade blue and his face followed suit soon after.

He fell limp in her hand. Natalya shoved his heavy body of herself and dusted herself off.

"Good, my little raven." Furan praised without smiling, "But you can do better," his voice went cold.

He shoved her roughly over to the high seniors mat. Three people surrounded her. One was a lanky boy with dark skin and short hair. The other was a large muscular figure with pale skin, a strong jaw and spiky blond hair. The last was an older girl with sharp features and long dirty blond hair tyed in a messy bun.

They circled her and chuckled menacingly to each other. One smirked at her and lunged. Natalya flipped her foot up to meet his face while ducking under the fist of another.

She flipped into a twist above the girl and snap kicked her neck. As she landed she swiped her leg out along he floor and a crouched circle, knocking them over. The smaller boy grappler with her foot and attempted a flip. She simple punched him in the head with brute strength.

There they lay, unconscious except for one, the girl. She bit into Natalya's arm and Natalya cried out in pain. The girl then pushed her over, stamping on her head. Natalya's vision faxed but just as it did she grabbed the girls hair and smashed her head on the floor. Her eyesight failed her and the last thing she saw was the Furan shaking his head in disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Distraction is one of the most key elements of invasion," her teacher droned on, "Natalya give me one technique of distraction!".

"Short range panic; an example of this is harming or killing a member of the group or organisation in order for panic to set in as a distraction," Natalya quoted.

Her teacher hit her hard across the face and Natalya tasted blood, "Did I ask you to recite the textbook!".

Natalya shook her head and looked down.

"That's what I thought,".

Her teacher continued through the topic and Natalya sat frozen.

Someone touched her shoulder and she automatically shoved them into a locked position.

The person yelped, "Sorry I just wanted to tell you the lessons ended...". It was a small blond girl with piercing green eyes.

She let her up and stared before storming out the room.

"Into pairs!".

Natalya turned but found Tolya and Dimetri already paired.

"Oh...".

"You can come with me!" A voice called out and she span round to face the blond girl from earlier.

Natalya nodded her head uncertainly, "Ok...".

"Three, Two, One. GO,"

Natalya kicked her leg out but the girl slid under and tried to grab it. Instead Natalya leapt up with her leg snapping up behind her and landed on the girl on the floor. The girl rolled from underneath her and Natalya fell to the side.

The girl took this opening and held her down. Natalya struggled but eventually beat her in brute strength and stood. They faced each other panting loudly. They jumped together again and began to wrestle.

"Stop!", the combat teachers voice broke through, "Enough, you will continue this next week!".

The girl held her hand out to Natalya.

"Lily,".

_Sorry it's short. Also if I include anything or forget to about Tolya and Dimetri then tell me!_

_Chameleons_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks continued with little change. Every week Natalya and Lily sparred in every combat lesson with neither winning any match. They grew more competitive.

Both walked with an air of confidence. They were respected by all but were constantly arguing with one another.

Natalya was walking down the hallway and walked into something.

"Mind it!", She said only to look up an find Lily.

"It was your fault. Your hardly that aware of things," Lily mock paused, "That must be why I beat you in combat class...".

"We'll see next lesson!" Natalya said venomously.

They stormed past one another.

- Language class

"Beginnen Sie einen Aufsatz über die Grammatik der Vergangenheitsform in Deutsch. Gib in der Ende der Lektion, eventuelle Fehler werden bestraft!". Her teacher instructed them, "Beginnen".

(Begin an essay on the grammar of the past tense in German. Complete by the end of the lesson, any mistakes will be punished. Begin!)

Natalya started her writing. German was her worst language. She had yet to grasp the logistics of it.

She glanced at the clock. 2 minutes left...

"Stop!".

She handed it in and was dismissed for lunch. It passed quickly as she sat with Tolya and Dimetri. They had 20 minutes for eating before returning to the class.

The teacher read out the names of scores.

"Alfred - 8

Cameron - 9

Dimetri - 10

Helen - 8 1/2

Lilian - 9

Tolya - 8

Natalya...with me!".

Natalya follow her teacher into one of the stone rooms.

She sat her in the chair. Natalya trembled. She knew what this was for. They usually used this on more extreme cases.

"You failed! Again!" Her teacher spat at her.

She press the button on the wall an the chair was shocked.

Natalya chocked as she was shocked, "Please I'm sorry...".

"Never give in! You should know that by now!".

Another shock.

This process continued until Natalya was a wreck. Her eyes were cloudy and dull. She was shaking as her teacher left.

She attempted to stand but fell immediately. There she lay on the ground helpless.

The door swung open to reveal Lily. Natalya waited for the laughing but instead Lily walked over and lifted Natalya's frail body. She took her back to her quarters and lay her on her bed before leaving for her own dorm.

Just as she was leaving Natalya whispered in to the dark,

"Thank you...".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bright light filled the small narrow bridged room. Along the floor was a simple but difficult obstacle course.

The children stood in nervous huddles. Their instructor walked briskly past the and explained the exercise briefly.

They were to use any means to cross the course. According to their instructor, only six people had ever managed to.

The students began in a row across and began to clamber swiftly across. Within a matter of second 7 children had fallen and therefore been eliminated from the test.

As usual the first 5 to fail were taken to the solitary rooms or punishment rooms.

More and more fell. Finally all that was left was Tolya, Dimetri, Lily, Natalya, and two other boys name Kiran and Luke.

All separately crawled across the rope like beams and thin breaking netting. Luke fell first. He had begun the rope netting well but had not tested its durability enough and it snap sending him down.

Tolya leapt from post to post and was nearing the swing rope but slipped. Natalya reached for his hand but he fell too fast.

Kiran commando rolled away from the sliding spikes and continued next to Lily. Lily was doing remarkably well, similar to Natalya as both moved with easy across the course.

Dimetri was not doing quite as we'll and lost his footing, falling to the floor but at the last minute he pulled himself back up.

Kiran balanced skilfully on the same beams Tolya fell from and not learning from his mistake he also leapt to elimination.

Dimetri neared the finish and hooked his feet onto the netting before swinging himself onto the finishing podium. This process however shot him to far past, over it and onto the floor.

Natalya pull herself forward with ease and closely behind follow Lila. They both were fluent. Unfortunately Lila got caught on the spinning beam and fell to the side.

Natalya leapt and grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. She pulled her up and Lila looked surprised but mostly grateful. They held onto each other shoulders at the tiptoed along thin metal poles side by side and by helping one another, they balances the weight down and onto the winners podium.

Both smiled at one another as they were congratulated by both children and instructors alike.


End file.
